


Princesses Can Kick Ass Too

by Llalita



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, PastelxPunk, Phanfiction, i hate him, phanfic fluff, the douchebag is such a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llalita/pseuds/Llalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>punk!phil hears pastel!dan insulted and being pushed, so he threatens to beat him up, but dan decides to take matters into his own hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses Can Kick Ass Too

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Fluff
> 
> A/N: First of all, I’d love to thank @dandephillion bc this is such a cute prompt! (She also helped me with the title) (actually she made the title)
> 
> A/N 2: like srsly google “Cleveland Pear Tree” they’re so pretty !!
> 
> A/N 3: princess is such a pretty nickname please call me that
> 
> Warning: Homophobic slurs

“I’ll see you later, Princess.” Phil said, before kissing Dan’s forehead. Dan nodded. “And if I hear that you’re getting in trouble, then you’re gonna get punished by Daddy tonight.” He whispered huskily, and smirked, before leaving Dan beet red.

After left by Phil, Dan walked to a nearby park, and immediately noticed Phil and his gang at the swings. Dan decided to ignore them, and walked over to the bridge that contained water lilies and the little flowers that grow from the Cleveland Pear trees next to the bridge.

Dan looked down to his lavender shoes and white skinny jeans. A stray flower from the tree rested on his shoelaces. His soft hands reach for the white flower, and fiddles with it upon standing straight once again. He put the tiny flower in the pocket in his pastel yellow jumper.

He reaches to his curly hair to straighten his pink and white flower crown, but instead had his fingers on his chocolate brown locks instead. Confused, he turned around, only to be greeted by a tall man, with a blond quiff holding his precious flower crown.

Phil, of course, the protective boyfriend he is, was watching Dan from the very start, even before he got to the park (”Stop being a stalker, Phil.” “I’m not, Pj. I’m just making sure he’s safe!”). Pj, Phil’s closest friend from his gang, swore that Phil’s innocent, blue eyes turned red the moment the guy snatched Dan’s flower crown.

“Excuse me, may I have that back?” Asked Dan, trying his best to be polite, and not just straight up kick this dude in the balls.

“Why the hell would I give something to a faggot like you? Ha, that’s hilarious!” The man shouted loudly, laughing. As if that weren’t enough to anger Phil, he roughly pushes Dan onto the balustrade of the bridge. Dan stumbled and yelped as his lower back hits the hard wood of the bridge.

Pj sighed peacefully, and smiled at the figure or Phil running over to Dan. “Hey, would you be that protective of me?” Questioned Chris, who was Pj’s boyfriend, behind him. Pj laughed and hit Chris’ head playfully.

Phil then walked behind the prick, and hit him hard behind his forearm. He winced in pain, and held the spot where Phil hit him. He turned around. “What the hell, man?!” He yelled, before trying to throw a punch at Phil, in which Phil blocked.

“ _Nobody_. Nobody hurts my Dan without going to the hospital.” Phil muttered darkly. The man flinched, and gulped. “How dare you insult Dan like that? How dare you leave a fingerprint on _my princess_?” Raged Phil.

“I-I, well, uh-” The douchebag was quickly cut off by Phil raising his fist to punch him.

And, as if a beam of heaven onto this guy’s life, Dan stepped in front of him. He sighed in relief. “Thank fuck.” He whispered to himself.

“Dan, please move.” Phil demanded. Dan shook his head, and moved Phil out of the way. This time, Dan was facing the ignorant jerk. Dan knitted his eyebrows together, before he threw a punch at his nose. The eerie crunching was heard, signifying Dan breaking his nose. Once the presence of Dan’s fist went off of his nose, blood started dripping off of his nose.

“Whoa.” Phil gaped at the scene. “Didn’t know you were capable of that.” He added. Dan smiled proudly at himself, congratulating himself on the inside. The man widened his eyes in fear and runs away, leaving the flower crown on the wood of the bridge.

Phil picked up the flower crown and placed it on Dan’s soft brown hair. Dan closed his eyes as Phil gives Dan’s forehead a small kiss. “’m proud of you.” Phil whispered, walking over beside Dan, and held his hand. “Love you.”


End file.
